


Nobody Else: A Monsta X Collection

by Quiettshin



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Kinks, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiettshin/pseuds/Quiettshin
Summary: A collection of short smut stories featuring members of Monsta X
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader, Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader, Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Nobody Else: A Monsta X Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa now. 
> 
> Guess I’m sticking my toes back in the waters.
> 
> I use to write fanfiction nearly a decade ago but now in these months of quarantine I’ve gotten into Monsta X so I decided to challenge myself to see if the writing bug is still on me. 
> 
> This will be a collection of short stories featuring Monsta X (Wonho included).
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! 🥺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HyungWon is very good at what he does.

_“Arousal.”_

Such a simple term, but in this moment it was the one word that explained exactly how you were feeling.

Your mind was still fuzzy - the last thing you could remember was spending your morning doing some much needed sprucing and cleaning around your apartment. Several loads of laundry later, you were done and exhausted, so what better way to recharge than taking a nap?

So why now did you feel an aching desire literally throbbing in your core?

Your eyes fluttered open, the surroundings of your bedroom coming into focus. Now the fingers sliding and caressing your inner thighs started to register in your mind and a small gasp slipped from your lips.

“You awake baby?” It was your boyfriend HyungWon, you’d know that voice anywhere.

Blinking the final remnants of sleep away, you glanced down making eye contact with HyungWon and finally seeing that he’s happily nestled in between your legs—your undergarments long abandoned by him while you were deep in slumber. His cheek slowly rubbed against the skin of your inner thigh as both his hands found solace underneath your buttocks - essentially rendering you open and exposed to him.

It was your turn to ask the questions, “Babe what are you doing?”

A brief chuckle—he placed a kiss on your thigh, “I got home earlier than expected…” another chaste kiss, “…saw you sleeping here and calling out my name in your sleep so I decided to give you a nice surprise.” This time he instead bit the area he was just kissing, eliciting a hiss of pain from you. He applies light suction on your skin, happy with his work once he pulled back—the reddening of your skin revealing the newly formed hickey.

There came a sigh of content from you, you shifted your hips a bit while snuggling deeper into the mattress, preparing yourself for what’s to come.

HyungWon wasn’t shy about the fact that he loved pleasuring you, especially when it pertained to cunnilingus. He was very good at it, leaving you a writhing mess every single time.

His ministrations began slowly and teasing, the tip of his tongue circling your clit as he reveled in the scent—his palate moistened with the thoughts of your sweet ambrosia. With a flattened tongue, he finally got a full taste of your pussy.

So juicy, so sweet was your arousal that HyungWon gripped your ass in his hands and pulled you closer to his face, burying his mouth in your sex. He could feel your slick wetness drenching his lips, satiating his appetite while making his dick hard; he couldn’t wait to fuck you senseless.

You were in absolute ecstasy, your moans hitting a slightly higher octave when his tongue began running up the length of your pussy. You couldn’t stop the hand that moved into HyungWon’s hair, getting a firm grip so you could hold him in place. Your hips began to lift from the bed, trying to match HyungWon’s ministrations—he gave you free reign to fuck his face in earnest. If he kept this up, you weren’t sure how long you’d be able to last.

HyungWon’s hands moved away from your ass, his movements stilled.

You gave a whine at the loss of contact. You were so close.

He pulled back a bit, adjusting himself and getting comfortable. He then took both your legs and holds them open, leaving you even more exposed to his onslaught.

“Don’t move; keep your legs open just like this.”

You’re confused, there’s no way you can keep your legs spread open in the air like this while he was slobbering on your pussy like this. It wasn’t like you had much choice, because his hands have now braced themselves on your thighs, a tight grip in place to prevent you from closing your legs.

He got himself into position again ready to continue pleasuring you, placing light butterfly kisses down your legs as he makes his descent. You could feel yourself getting aroused again, the excitement settling in the pit of your stomach. And that was when you felt it, HyungWon’s tongue dipping right into your vagina.

“Oh fuck!” You moaned out in pleasured surprise, your body wanted to arch off the bed but with HyungWon holding you into place it was impossible.

He began fucking you with his tongue in methodical and calculated strokes, losing himself in your moans that echoed through the room. His grip loosened from your thighs unexpectedly and you tried your hardest to keep your legs open for him. As his tongue was still inside you, his hand came up and with two fingers he begins circling your clit. You jerked at the ministrations unexpectedly and cry out, causing him to moan into your pussy.

Your breathing was getting hot and heavy, your senses so overly stimulated that even as your own hands reached up to grope your breasts your nipples are way too sensitive—it was almost painful. You felt that intense heat begin coiling in your abdomen, letting you know that your orgasm was nearing.

From the combination of your moans, the alternate sounds of HyungWon’s moans and slurps, and his current attention on your clit, it was all so overwhelming. In fact, it was all so overwhelming that you didn’t even realize the unexpected liquid that began spilling out of you.  
  
You arched away from the bed as tight as a bow, your orgasm hitting you in colossal waves of pleasure. HyungWon ceased his oral assault on your pussy but continued rubbing your clit as youcontinued to ride out this mind-numbing orgasm.

“You like that baby? You gonna keep squirting for daddy?” HyungWon was absolutely proud of himself; the way your body would respond to him would always leave him aching for more. If you were able to formulate words at the moment you’d tell HyungWon to stop—the pleasure was almost painful. The more he rubbed your clit, the more liquid gushed from your pussy and HyungWon was transfixed on the image of seeing you spread wide open for him, an orgasmic mess, while your liquids covered most of the bed and his mouth and chin.

Your legs went limp as they sunk back into the bed, your hands began reaching over his as your body began scooting up on the bed. The pleasure was too much and the body quakes you were still experiencing were just a huge overflow of sensation. HyungWon finally got the hint and stopped. He stood up off the bed and began undressing while you and your heavy breathing subsided.

In a post haze you stared at HyungWon lovingly, still aroused and ready to be ravished. “Please come fuck me, HyungWon baby.” You didn’t need to ask twice. As quickly as he has stood up from the bed he was now nude and coming back into bed and on top of you.

Even though you were completely wrung out from your last orgasm, you were still incredibly horny and ready for him. You placed both hands on his face bringing his lips to yours as you both began kissing one another with merciless need. Your tongue stuck out, licking up his chin and tasting the remnants of your essence that was left over. You tasted so sweet.

As quickly as the make-out session had started it was over just as abruptly. HyungWon sat up and began turning you over, “Get yourself in position so I can fuck that pussy.” Excitement coursed through you as you got yourself on all fours, arching your back down towards the mattress.

You glanced back, staring at HyungWon as he gripped his dick in hand giving himself a few slow pumps; smearing his pre-cum over the head of his dick. He settled into position behind you and you felt the head brush against your pussy and you shivered with anticipation. He gave a thrust and you both moaned out in unison. HyungWon then bent himself over, placing small kisses on your shoulders and back as he pulled out and surged back into your pussy to the hilt.

You cried out, the stretching sensation sending shivers down your spine and almost sending you over the edge. HyungWon began pumping into your pussy, the sound and feel of his balls slapping against your ass making him grunt. Your pussy was like a vice grip around his dick. But as much as he wanted to blow his load he refused to come too soon.

You began pressing yourself into him, meeting his thrusts with your own. “You like the way daddy fucks you baby?” You’re too far gone to respond, feeling the way his dick curved inside of you and hit your spot with every thrust. He smacked your ass abruptly, causing you to cry out. “Answer me,” he growled.

You moaned out and shook your head, “Yes, daddy, I love the way you fuck me.”

“Good girl.” His hands were now on your hips, in a tight grip as he began slamming into you at a bruising pace. The space was hot and heavy, the smell of sex in the air. Your moaning was edging him closer and closer to his own climax and you could feel the stirrings of another orgasm nearing.

HyungWon grunted, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling his ears. He pushed on your back, pressing your further up into the mattress so that your face has now found solace in the pillow. He began thrusting erratically, “You gonna come for daddy? Squirt all over daddy’s dick baby.”

That was your undoing. Your eyes are shut and you began trembling. You felt your walls tightenand quiver around his dick as it began milking him of his own orgasm. You screamed out, some of your moans muffled by the pillow as waves of slick heat hit you and you felt HyungWon’s grip on your body tightening. You tried to look back, seeing HyungWon’s head thrown back as his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. He filled you up with his cum—you felt his dick throbbing inside of you and the sensation sent more shocks of pleasure through your body.

Chests heaving and both going limp, you simultaneously disengage from one another—you turning back over and HyungWon crashing into the space on the mattress next to you.

HyungWon stared at you, a smile on his face. He pulled you into his embrace as your lips again met for a slow sensual kiss.

“Well,” you began, “…that was definitely surprising.”

HyungWon laughed at you, “I figured it would be. Did you like it?”

You stared at him incredulously, “Like it?” a scoff left your lips, “Do you not realize you made me squirt and I didn’t even realize it?”

He was smug, placing his hands behind his head, “Yeah, there’s gonna be a lot of that for you in the future.”

It was your turn to be smug, “Oh really?” You couldn’t stop the feelings of anticipation that began to stir in your mind.

You stood up and begin making your way towards the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” HyungWon asked as he eyed you from the bed.

“Well we made a bit of a mess and you did cum in me, so unfortunately I have to get clean.” Before you reached the threshold of the bathroom you looked back at HyungWon, “If you join me in the shower, maybe I’ll let you fuck my mouth.”

Before you could even finish your statement HyungWon was already out of the bed and following you into the bathroom.


End file.
